Contractor shall: Identify a population of approximately 1000 offspring (males & females) whose mothers will have received a synthetic estrogen during pregnancy; Examine each individual in the population for the purpose of detecting congental abnormalities or the presence of cancer; Develop suitable treatment protocols for each pparticular diagnosis; and conduct a continuing data analysis, evaluation and assessment of this effort.